Superpowered High School Nonsense
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: So here's another set of AU style stories for you all! It's more of a super powered high school e chapters are going to be mini fics and one-shots, although a few may still be connected. Those will be appropriately marked in the chapter titles. [Please remember to leave a review to let me know what you think!]
1. Pep Rallies and Opposites (1)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So here's another AU style story for you all! It's more of a super powered high school AU. Most students end up finding out or revealing their powers at some point or another, but some take awhile to do so.**

 ****PEP RALLY****

"Wow." I nearly breath as I watch my long-time crush running, dodging and throwing fire as he goes through this insanely difficult looking obstacle course. Cisco and Barry laugh at me, it's my first time here for the pep rally obstacle course. I don't know why but I'd always ended up not being here for it for some reason or another. Now I feel myself wishing I'd been here on those days.

Suddenly the crowd around me roars with excitement as senior Ronnie Raymond passes the finish line, effectively cutting his previous record- the school record- by ten seconds! I'm pulled to my feet, cheering and screaming with them. I can't find it in me to be embarrassed that I'm yelling and shouting encouragements to my crush, but that could be because of the simple fact that everyone around me is too.

"I still can't believe you've never been here for this before." Cisco laughs again, and Barry nods his head in agreement. "Yeah, that's super weird." Barry is a speedster, and if this was just any simple race he'd definitely have the record, but speed isn't the only thing you need for the obstacle course. But Barry feels his speed would sort of be a cheat, so he doesn't participate.

Cisco, he sort of sees the future and can shoot blasts through the air, it's really quite impressive.

"I know." I let out a small whine, " I just never had the chance. Which is stupid cause it's supposed to be mandatory if you're at school." Another roar rips through the insanely large auditorium and I'm left confused because Cisco and Barry distracted me. "What happened?" My face scrunches in confusion.

"Ooooh! Oooh! It's time for people to volunteer to try and beat Ronnie's record!" Cisco is close to bouncing in his seat. All of the sudden he's still again, "Wait." He turns towards me, mischief in his eyes. "You should totally do it. There's no way he won't notice you."

My eyes widen, "NO WAY." I stage whisper at him, Cisco has been my best friend for years, and now Barry is a part of our small circle too. They are the only two who know about my powers, and my insane crush on Ronnie. I mean, I haven't even talked to him yet. I always seem to chicken out.

"Come on people. Who's going to take on the reigning champion, Ronnie Raymond?" The booming voice of the sports director fills the gym and I shrink back into my seat trying to not be pulled into this.

"She does! She does!" Barry and Cisco force my right arm into the air and wave it around. "NO SHE DOESN'T!" I yell as I try to pull my hand back down and out of their control.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" one of Ronnie's teammates happened to be over by us and he sauntered over. Not all of Ronnie's teammates are as good hearted as he is. "So, the little lady thinks she can beat Raymond's record does she?" he towers over me and I shrink back, but Cisco and Barry are forcing me to my feet. "No, no. I'm good." I tell him before hissing at my friends, "Not funny guys."

His laugh is cackling and I feel myself freeze, nowhere to run as he reaches out and roughly yanks me to my feet by my arm. "I'd like to see you try." Turning he shoves me towards the starting point, trying to throw me to the floor and I fall. I have just enough time to brace myself for the impact of the hard ground, my eyes tightly shut and muscles tense.

Instead of the pain of hitting the floor I feel warm hands catch me. I blink my eyes open in surprise and am greeted by the face of Ronnie Raymond just inches from mine.

"Are you all right Cait?" my breath catches in my throat as he addresses me. I'm unable to speak so I nod my head in response. Carefully he gets me on my feet and I'm enchanted by his dazzling smile. "Good. Hey, are you sure you want to compete? If there's anyone here who can beat me, it'd be you. The most beautiful girl in school." His cheeks redden as he realized what he just said. His encouragement lifts my spirits, but really I'm caught by the last thing he said. My eyes widen once more, and my lips part in surprise. I can tell he hopes I didn't hear that, but words pour from me before I can stop them. "You- you think I'm the most- beautiful girl in school?" My chest tightens from nervousness.

Suddenly the room feels too quiet and I realize that's because it is. I risk a glance towards my best friends and see that not only have their jaws dropped, but so has nearly everyone else's. A couple cheerleaders look angry, they must like him too. My eyes dart back to his quickly. This doesn't feel real and I think I must be dreaming.

"Uh, yeah. I do." he rubs the back of his neck nervously, his eyes evaluating my response. Before I can do or say anything the sports director cuts back in. "Come on, get a move on! We don't have all day. Are you going to compete or not?" His voice is loud and startles everyone back to the present reality of the rally.

"Cait?" Ronnie asks when I don't move.

"What do you think?" I find myself asking and his grin widens.

"I think you can beat me." His voice is just as honest as it was early, telling me I was beautiful. "You should do it."

"OK." I agree easily.

"So do we got a competitor or not?" the directors voice booms and Ronnie answers. "We Do!" He laughs.

Grabbing my hand, that is thankfully sheathed within a glove, he leads me over to the starting point and the raises it up, still linked with his. "Give it up for Caitlin Snow!" he hollers and the crowd cheers once more. But for me this time, but I don't find it nearly as exhilarating as when he smiles at me.

Slowly, he moves out of the way, keeping our fingers entwined for as long as he can. I find my arm stretching out to keep our fingers laced just as he does, but he does have to let go so I can run, can fight, can compete.

The lights seem even brighter from up here and I focus only on Ronnie, Cisco and Barry. I take a deep breath as the timer begins the countdown, and I shed my cute jacket and drop my gloves to the floor with it. Closing my eyes I crouch down, getting ready to fly down through the course. Keeping my breath even and calm I let the cold come to the surface and the second the timer goes of and I can go my eyes shoot open and I surge forward.

I can hear the gasps and yelling as I move, my body lithe and movements both precise and graceful. My hair is no longer the chestnut color that I and everyone else in the room is used to, no, now it is a such a light blonde color that it is practically white. My eyes are no longer chocolate in color, but are now a brilliant and bright blue, my lips are tinged with the same color. Frost forms in my hands and ice shoots out of my palms when I use my powers as I throw myself into each obstacle.

It was over sooner than I had anticipated and as I slid past the finish line I hear my friends voices yelling and screaming over the crowd. "Caitlin!" "GoGoGoGo!" "Yeah!" The first thing I see beyond the finish line is Ronnie himself, his fire-y powers lighting up his head and hands, a smile visible on his face as he steps forward to congratulate me on finishing.

The last thing I want is a handshake, and the adrenaline in my veins forces me to act on my impulse.

So I crash myself right into him, one hand resting on his neck and the other threading it's fingers through the fire and into his hair and pulling him down to meet me. With sudden force it hits me what I've just done and I begin to pull back, fearful that I've hurt him. Anyone who touches me has had the same fate, they all die and more quickly when they kiss me.

But this is different, I realize as his lips move over mine, and his own hands grab my face and hold me where I am. I am only aware of everything that is Ronnie Raymond.

Dimly I hear the director calling out my time, a time which is significantly better than anyone else's, even Ronnie's. I'm too absorbed in him, his lips on mine kissing me and any coherent thought I could have had fled from my brain the second our lips met.

Our lips curve into smiles as we stay wrapped up in each other, the crowd which had been deafeningly loud, now only a hum in our ears.

I guess it's true what they say, opposites really do attract.


	2. Questions of Prom (2-1)

My phone rings and I dive to answer it, having recognized the ringtone for my best friend. I forcefully sit back up and almost fall off my bed as I click to accept the call.

"Hi Ciscooo-aaah!" I tumble backwards into the space between my bed and the wall. "ow." I mutter as I pull the phone back up to my ear, only to hear him dying of laughter.

"Did you just fall off your bed again?" He manages to ask in between his gasping breaths.

"So what if I did?" I narrow my eyes as if I'm glaring right at him and he slowly sobers up.

"Oh man, that's hilarious ever time it happens."

"So, what's up Cisco?" I roll my eyes as I pull myself out of the crevice, rolling back onto my bed and laying on my stomach. Cracking my neck, I absently play with my hair while he responds.

"Oh, right. So, what color should I wear to prom?" I raise an eyebrow at his question. "Uh, I don't know. Why?" This question is a bit random, even for Cisco, even when the prom is quickly approaching.

"Well we have to match duh." He snorts, "So like, seriously Caitlin, what color is your dress?"

"Um, what?" I ask, thinking I heard him wrong.

"Your dress Caitlin. What color is your dress?" He repeats, sounding exasperated with me.

"Well, it's an icy blue." I tell him but pause before continuing, "So, yeah, uh Cisco?"

"Hm?" He hums as I hear the phone shift. He's probably holding it between his shoulder and his head right now and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, so since when are we going to prom together?"

All of the sudden the other side of the line is dead silent and after a moment I pull my phone away from my ear to look and see if he hung up on me. I stare at it in confusion for a moment, seeing that it was still connected, before putting it back by my ear.

"Cisco?" I ask, wondering why he wasn't answering me.

Then suddenly he answers me in a soft whisper I almost think I imagine it. "S***. I forgot to ask you."

Slowly I blink in confusion before registering what he just said and I burst into laughter which cases me to fall off of my bed again. "Ow!" I groan, still laughing.

"Soo…." He chuckles nervously, "Wanna go to prom with me best friend?"

"Of course, I'll go to prom with you Cisco." I accept easily, finally having stopped laughing. "I am so telling this story to people." I declare as I slip off my bed and into my desk chair. Easily I pull up images of the dress and accessories I had picked out and some other options I was considering for various things.

"Awe Caitlin." He groaned.

"Awe Cisco." I tease, "It's hilarious. Admit it. I promise I won't tell anyone but our friends."

"Okay," He groans again, "deal."

I let out another laugh as I scroll through prom information, trying to make decisions. Now that I officially had a "date" I had help to make them. Of course, I had been forcing Cisco to help me with it before this. I mean, what are best friends for?


End file.
